


Honor Before Reason

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It was not a glamorous life, unless glamorous meant blood in the tiles.





	Honor Before Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice on ice

Being the son of the Pakhan, the boss, would have looked exciting on the screen of a Hollywood movie. The sort of which where bullets were fired with no regard for actually making the shot, lackeys becoming pieces of flesh and gore, ending with a nihilistic message about perfectly good families being torn apart by drugs or money or other easily identifiable evils because the world as a whole was evil and could never be stopped.

In some ways, when Victor was younger and more ignorant, life was like any other for someone who was well-off and went to places most people dreamed about. He was told the history of the family, about the Chekhov gun, named so because one of his great ancestors dabbled in literacy, that was passed down from the generations with his father telling him it dated back to the start of every Russian mafia in the eighteenth century. This gun had aided the folk heroes, his father said, and it wasn't until Victor was older and realized the gun was actually quite young. But when he was expected to become more involved he carried the gun with him like the progeny before him.

It was difficult to smuggle this heirloom into Japan but he had managed and learned of a yakuza family, Katsuki, that were to be negotiated with or killed. He heard rumors of how this family dealt with debtors or moles, feeding them to pigs out in the country side and then killing the pigs to eat after a certain time so that there would be no evidence. This method had a ridiculous name, "Pork Cutlet" but anybody with sense in their bones and a reason to fear would shiver and panic that would cause bile to rise up in their throats.

Still, Victor had some knowledge that this was not the merciless that people could be; his own family could have their methods and secrets. He had never stumbled upon grenades in the garden or blood in the tiles but that did not mean it did not exist. He did not know much about the yakuza as a whole. He only knew about the taboos of tattoos.

And the thought of running into this family his father wished to negotiate with put him on edge. As if every citizen would reveal themselves into it and turn him into a mushy pulp. Being fed to pigs afterwards did not seem like a dignified funeral.

But then he met Yuuri. Someone sweet, genuine, that reminded Victor that the majority of the world was not dedicated to worrying about who was going to betray the family. Yuuri was shy, avoiding the question of what happened to the top part of his left pinky finger or his surname, and it was a long time since Victor had confided in someone he loved about his problems.

But the negotiation with the Katsuki family failed. And it was here that Victor found himself with a gun pointed at his head, pointing his own gun at Yuuri's temple. He wouldn't have expected this to happen, his hands colder than snow, in his father's office. This was a son of a mafia boss would die; one that was practically a prince from the beginning, one whose father crawled and scratched to the top and his son got the top part of his finger cut off for a misdeed.

It would rest on the son that would stop hesitating and pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot was inspired by joking with a friend about something an instructor at my dojo said. There was a kick I had to do which he described as "hitting someone with the side of a sharp ice skate" so I thought, "Yuri!!! on Death." 
> 
> I have a rudimentary knowledge of the show so this isn't going to be continued.


End file.
